Jeff and the Phenomenal Prank: Undertaker Turns the Tables
by KaNeWHoRe2389
Summary: Jeff and Matt have had their fun. Now it is the Dead Man's turn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Okay, if you are all flipping me off through your computer screens I do not in any way blame you. This damn thing was sitting on my computer with a good chunk written out but then my motivation completely fell to the wayside. I am sincerely sorry for making you wait this freaking long for an update. You guys and your loyalty deserve better and while the story is not complete here are a few chapters to hopefully satisfy your appetite for the time being. I hope this story puts a smile on your face and makes your day a little brighter. That is what these stories are for. Happy reading ladies and gentleman!

**P.S.**: Because I haven't updated in so long I kind of forgot…how to write/apply punctuation/everything else in writing a story. I didn't beta this thing because I wanted it up as quickly as possible so if you see any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out or don't. Either way is cool with me. Alright I will shut up now.

**Chapter One**

**Morning**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

Matt was the first of the brothers to exit the land of the dead. Without opening his eyes he reached over and slapped the alarm off. Ah, blessed silence. Matt's sleep-heavy voice reached his brother.

"Hey wake up man, I'm hungry and I need breakfast."

Jeff gave a well thought out reply.

"No."

Matt started to squint his eyes open but gave up halfway through.

"Jeffy, I need food."

The hair-dye addict groaned.

"Fine but coffee first."

Matt remained unmoving while Jeff went to get the coffee. He then was promptly and rudely jerked in the direction of his brother's bed.

_What the hell?!_

"Jeff knock it off! You can get coffee yourself, can't you?"

Jeff didn't answer his brother. His attention was solely on his wrist and the thick metal cuff _wrapped around it_. Now just when the hell had that happened?

He wasn't sure but he had a sickening feeling he knew what he was attached to,

"Uh...Matt? Let me see your hand for a second."

Matt looked bleary eyed at him.

"Dude quit playing games."

"I'm not playing games, just let me see your hand."

Matt grunted, letting his head fall back on his pillow.

Jeff rolled his eyes. His brother was a pain in the ass in the mornings. Jeff jerked his wrist again and yep, his hunch was right. Matt's eyes snapped open as his arm was jolted towards Jeff.

"Dude, why are we chained? And to each other?"

Ten seconds passed before the light bulb went off in both men's heads. The Undertaker. The bastard had chained them together.

Jeff and Matt both got up and moved to the front of the room. They wanted to see how long the chain actually was as it had previously been hidden partially by bed covers. Both men groaned when they saw the length of it.

The damn thing was about seven foot long. The left end was attached to Matt's right wrist and the other end was attached to Jeff's left. Well, okay. At least they could stand side by side without much hassle.

Wonderful.

How they hell were they supposed to really do anything? Huh, guess that was another brilliant aspect of Taker's plan.

While Matt busied himself trying to inspect the chain for some sort of lock or weak spot, Jeff was trying to come up with a solution. He came up with precisely nothing.

"Matt I think we're stuck in this thing until he decides to free us."

Matt reluctantly dropped the section of chain he had been holding. The length dropped between the two brothers causing a noticeable uncomfortable pull on both men's wrists. He knew Jeff was right. They were screwed.

"So what now?"

Jeff thought for a minute.

"Well, considering the grief we've caused Undertaker what are the chances that he'll leave us like this for a half hour and then let us free?"

"Zero chance considering how much a pain in the ass you were".

"Me?! Hey you were there along for the ride".

Matt countered, "You started all this".

"You helped".

"But you, y-o-u started it".

"And you h-e-l-p-e-d, helped".

Yeah this was getting them somewhere constructive. Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"If you either weren't my brother or hadn't pushed your luck this wouldn't have happened."

Matt was slightly desperate at this point.

Jeff batted his eyelashes like the girl Matt sometimes thought he secretly was.

"You love me-"

"Tolerate..."

"And you know it. Now I think the only option we have is to work around the chain as best we can. Hopefully dead man will free us before tonight's show."

Matt made a face at that. What if he didn't? Undertaker wouldn't screw with performers so much that it would actually hurt the show. Would Vince come up with something? No, he wouldn't. Would he? Ugh this was giving him a headache and not much hope. Letting the matter drop for now he brought himself back to reality.

Both brothers proceeded to get ready as best they could. Some tasks like brushing teeth were executed quite nicely. They just laid the chain on the counter and Matt used his right hand to brush his teeth and Jeff used his right, the hand without the chain.

Getting dressed however was a goddamn nightmare. First they argued over who got to change first because they're brothers and idiots. Matt won out because he had the nerve to stalk over while Jeff stumbled after him to his dresser and start pulling clothes out. Jeff had been nicer, not wanting to cause unnecessary damage to either of them.

See? That's why he should have been the older brother.

Socks, boxers and jeans went on without a problem. Matt's white wife beater though almost turned him into a younger sibling beater. Jeff had to maneuver the sleeveless thing from his right arm over to his left so Matt could pull it on. Jeff, while being a Southern gentleman, could swear with the best of them.

Matt though taught him some new ones during those colorful ten minutes.

After the fiasco of simply clothing themselves, the issue of bathroom use was the next mini-war fought. Jeff kindly conceded first use to Matt and thankfully, you have no idea how grateful Jeff was, the chain was long enough that Jeff could sit outside the door.

Matt had eaten a burger the night before with fries and a chocolate shake. Suffice it to say, that meal was… _evacuated_ from his brother's system in a most unpleasant and pungent manner. What made it worse that the door couldn't be closed all the way because of the chain.

Jeff was right outside the door and in the path of...well...ahem moving on.

After Matt was finished with his morning routine Jeff waited a few minutes because he didn't want to collapse upon five seconds of entering. Once it was safe he went through his routine and emerged a fresher, happier Hardy.

Breakfast was an easy affair. Matt ate light much to Jeff's amusement and Jeff ate two apples and some oatmeal. With breakfast over, Jeff finally got his wish: coffee. Matt had snaked the first cup so grumbling he helped himself to the second. After they finished they put their cups in the sink and each grabbed their car keys and stopped dead.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

One of them would not need their car keys for painfully obvious reasons. Jeff wanted to drive because he thought Matt drove like their grandmother. Matt wanted to drive because Jeff drove like he wrestled. In the end, Matt won and Jeff was left to sulk and trail after him.

To add insult to injury, Jeff was delegated to being in charge of the almighty room key. When he thought about it though, the key was kind of important because it was the only one they had left now. Matt had last the other one by the vending machines one night. That and the male desk clerk downstairs apparently had male PMS and wouldn't give them another one.

As they left the room and made their way down the hall, they were not surprised about the strange looks they received. Two grown men chained together will at best evoke questioning looks and at worst make someone think something extremely kinky is going on.

Since they are brothers that second one creeped them out a little bit but if they didn't know the person they played up that idea just to have some fun. That was mostly Jeff's doing but as long as he didn't get too carried away, Matt let him have his fun (which Jeff was surprised at, since it was his idea of fun that got them in their situation in the first place).

Matt was regretting letting Jeff run with the idea when they passed an elderly couple on the stairs. It was a narrow stairwell and Matt was in front of Jeff. The couple had tried to pass them without much incident. The situation had not been helped when Jeff, snarky little shit that he was, had cupped Matt's ass.

The couple hurried as much as they could in their old age up the stairs and then disappeared around the corner. Matt turned and glared at his brother who just smirked and shrugged as if to say "couldn't help myself."

Upon entering the hotel's breakfast area, every wrestler's head looked up at the odd metallic cacophony coming from the brothers. The entire room was grinning and shaking their heads. They knew at once who had done it. No one else had as much reason as the Undertaker to do something like that.

The brothers just politely ignored the looks and scanned the room for…bingo. The men in question were easy to find. Two hulking figures were sat at a table for four, oddly enough. It's like they knew the boys would want to have a word with them when they came down. Well, they were right.

Matt and Jeff calmly made their way over to Mark and Glen's table. Without waiting to be asked, they sat themselves down.

For a few seconds, they were ignored. Mark was eating pancakes and Glenn was staring at them with a small smirk firmly in place. Mark finally lifted his head from his plate and a smug grin formed on his goateed face.

"Hey Hardy. How's your morning going?"

The man's eyes couldn't help but go straight to the chain lying lax between the boys. That sight caused his grin to widen and turn a little meaner.

Jeff watched all of this with interest and decided to play right along.

"Oh it's been fine Mark. We had a good night's sleep and we've had our coffee. We're good to go."

At the word coffee a low chuckle could be heard from the previously silent Glenn. Matt raised a curious eyebrow at that.

Glenn raised his head and affected an innocent look on his face. Matt's eyes locked with his own and his brow furrowed in confusion. Glenn just shrugged like he didn't know what Matt was confused about. Oh, he damn well knew though. Those boys too would know in the next few minutes.

"Yeah?" needled Mark, "It was that good huh?"

Jeff grinned,

"It was fine you know except for this fucking chain on me and my brother's wrists. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Mark successfully kept his expression and tone neutral.

"No Jeff. Why would you think something like that?"

Mark's gaze flit over Glenn for just a split and Jeff saw the movement. Now what could that mean?

Matt saw the movement too and the wheels in his head were turning. He then figured it out and directed his next statement at Glenn.

"It was you."

Glenn smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

Matt continued, "You're the one that chained us together. It had to be. Mark has no stealth in him whatsoever."

Mark's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it boy."

Matt just shrugged and continued on,

"You know you're not the sneaky type. You've got as much stealth as a drunken penguin."

Glenn couldn't help but snort at the fitting description. He quickly schooled his features though at the glower Mark was sending him.

At this point Jeff decided to jump in before Matt pissed off Taker too much. After all, you don't want to piss off the man with the key.

"So Taker, now that you've gotten even, how long are we going to have to stay like this?"

Mark leaned back in his chair and adopted an amused expression.

"Considering the hell you two have given me over the last few weeks? You're staying like that for the rest of the evening".

The boys' reactions were priceless. Their eyes bugged out simultaneously and their jaws practically hit the table. Well, what had they been expecting? A few hours and then total freedom? Hell no. Taker was going to make them pay for making a fool of him.

He was the junkyard dog and they were two stupid school boys that had wandered into his domain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jeff immediately tried to reason with the older man.

"You cannot be serious! How the hell are we supposed to wrestle when we only have about seven feet between the two of us? Wrestling like that would be hard as hell not to mention dangerous!"

Mark had thought of that and while he didn't want to seriously hurt the boys he was, by way of conversation with Vince, their only match tonight. He could make the match go the way he wanted. Safe, for the most part, but he could also lay a beating on them using that chain to his advantage.

"Calm down .The only match you guys have tonight is against me. I talked to Vince and made sure of it."

While the brothers were both contemplating painful scenarios involving their boss, Jeff and Matt considered this. Being the professional he is, Mark he wouldn't actually do any serious damage but damn, he'd have them by the balls, so to speak.

The brothers looked at each other and silently came to an agreement. They would go through with the match.

Jeff was about to tell the Taker as much when he noticed Matt starting to fidget in his seat. The older Hardy was starting to look a little flush and his breathing was a little off.

"Matt you okay?" Jeff asked.

Matt silently made a motion that was between nodding and shaking his head. He none to discreetly moved his left hand down below the table and..._What the hell was he doing?_

Jeff quickly diverted his eyes to underneath the table top and spotted Matt adjusting himself within his jeans. Okay fine he was trying to be covert about it but why the hell was his body reacting like that? And why was Glen covering his mouth? And lastly why were his shoulders shaking?

Glen noticed Jeff studying him and quickly got himself under control.

"Jeff you might want to take Matt and head back to your rooms".

Jeff frowned. "Why is that Glenn?"

Glen grinned and jerked his head towards Matt. "Trust me".

Jeff was about to object when Matt grabbed his arm and hissed "Jeff please please let's go back to our room".

Confused but seeing his brother was serious Jeff took one last look at the two men and got up from the table. Instead of taking the lead, Matt insisted that Jeff go first. Jeff led the way with Matt very close behind him. Matt even let them take the elevator, which was odd because Jeff was the lazy one.

When they got off at their floor, Matt practically marched Jeff in front of them all the way to their room. Jeff was starting to lose patience. While fumbling for their room key Jeff asked

"Matt what the hell has gotten into you?"

Matt just shook his head and said "I'll explain when we get inside".

Jeff was very confused but as soon as the little green light flashed Matt pushed him through the door, closing it behind them.

"Okay Matty take a seat and explain to me what the hell that was all about".

Matt gingerly sat on his bed, nervously crossing and uncrossing his legs. Finally having found a semi-comfortable position, he started to explain.

**Back at Mark and Glenn's table**

Glenn's face was a shade of red Mark had never seen. Mark was almost worried about his friend's health. Glenn was shaking hard with laughter and Mark was forced to wait until he was done to ask his question.

When Glenn had himself under some modicum of control, Mark finally voiced something he had waited 8 minutes to ask.

"What exactly is so funny?"

Glenn grinned and reached into his back pocket. He brought his hand back in front and carefully laid a vial of about two in. in height on the tabletop. The vial was nothing special: no label and there was a small amount of blue dusty looking substance at the bottom.

Glenn smirked. "Know what this stuff is?"

Mark took a second to think. After coming up with nothing he raised an eyebrow.

Glenn answered, "Viagra".

Mark's mouth opened slightly in shock for a second before letting out a full bellied laugh. It was Glenn's turn to wait out Mark's laughing.

Mark finally calmed down and looked at Glenn, impressed.

"I thought we agreed on ex-lax?

Glenn chuckled and replied "I know but I thought this would be much more embarrassing. After all they didn't cruelly embarrass you, you know?"

Mark thought about it. Yeah, the guys had had their fun but they didn't do anything he wouldn't do. Plus, Glenn had a point. The Hardy's walking around with boners the entire day would be hilarious to see.

Glenn continued to explain.

"It gets better man. I put more in the first cup of coffee than the second cup. Barely any in the second now that I think about it. Judging by Matt's reaction he was the one to get the full blast. And that's even better because he's the more reserved of the two, isn't he?"

_Damn_, Mark thought. _He is a crafty bastard. I hope I never piss him off._

Both men finished their coffee and then headed for their room, preparing to get in a workout.


End file.
